The Matchmaker
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Rose Tyler was a poor shop girl with nothing going for her, until her nineteenth birthday when she visits the Matchmaker. Soon, Rose will learn her destiny is so much bigger than she ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is what happens when you watch Fiddler on the Roof and Mulan on the same day. However, this story is not a rewrite of either of those films. They merely served as inspiration. I wanted to give you a little Christmas gift, so I'm posting the prologue early. I will continue posting after Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The storm was over. They had won... Or lost. It depended on how you looked at it. The important thing was that it was over. The people were safe. Not that they ever realised they were in danger. They would never know. They would never remember. But that's good. He would always remember. It was his duty as their leader to carry the burden for them. At least he wasn't completely alone. He would always have Her. They hadn't been paired like the others. She was meant to be retired, but he saw the spark still in Her. She was... fantastic. No one understood why he wanted Her, She wasn't like the rest of Her kind, but then again, neither was he. They were a match.

"It's just us now," he said, staring out at the valley below.

"Yes," She agreed solemnly.

"We're the last of our kind, you and me."

"Yes," She repeated before adding, "for now."

He looked over at Her in surprise. "For always, Idris. This is it. There's no one left. Nothing's going to change that."

She gave him a wide grin. "You think so, my Thief?"

He scowled at her. "You and I both know so." He nodded to the village nestled in the valley. "Their memories have altered with the change in timelines. There's no one but us to remember and carry on."

"I see things you cannot. The Valiant Child will restore order. Your perfect match."

"The storm made your time sense even loopier than before. There will be no match for me. My match is gone. Forever. And now I must lead the people alone and you will continue matching them. That's it. End of story."

"The curse of the last Time Lord?"

He sighed heavily, finally feeling the exhaustion from the past several days set in. "Yes. Now goodnight, Idris. It's time you go back to your dwelling. I believe you have three matches lined up for tomorrow."

She gave a small giggle as her Thief stomped away. "She is coming, my Thief. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? xoxo<em>**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I'm back! And I am so sorry about the delay. I had truly planned on posting this chapter right after Christmas. Unfortunately, a few days before Christmas my extended family suffered a loss. Between the holidays and funeral arrangements, life was madness. On top of that it seemed like everyone in my family came down with that horrible cold/flu that's going around. Not fun stuff. I want to say a huge thank you though to all you lovely readers who have already started following and favouriting this story. You guys are the best. And a special thank you for all the kind reviews. They made my heart happy.**

**Note for this story: The Matchmaker is set in an AU world called Gallifrey. The place itself is very late nineteenth century/early twentieth century inspired, with a small dash of modern things as well. Did I mention this is completely AU? More about life on Gallifrey and Gallifrey itself will be described in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

><p>"Rose Marion! You best be waking up, else you'll be late for your final day at Henrik's!"<p>

The girl in question groaned at her mother's early morning shrieks. It had been the same wake up call she'd received everyday for the past four years, but it didn't make it any easier to rise at such an early hour. The ending of her mum's morning declaration was different today, however. Today would be her final day at Henrik's. Her final day working at a shop. How did she feel about that? She wasn't sure. One thing she was certain about was whether it was her last day or not, Mister Henrick would not take too kindly to her being tardy for work. Time for Rose to get up and face the day. Something was stopping her though... There was heavy weight on her chest, and not in the emotional sense...

Rose peeled her eyes open and took in the sight of their cat resting on her chest. Oh... Wait a second... They didn't have a cat! With a small scream of surprise, Rose jumped out of bed and promptly tumbled to the floor.

"What in the world!?" Jackie exclaimed as she came rushing in the room, brandishing a large wooden spoon. Seeing her daughter sprawled across the floor, the elder Tyler woman folded her arms and frowned. "What are are you doing down there, young lady? You're going to be late for work!"

Rose groaned and slowly began the process of picking herself up off the floor. "That's what I'm doing down here," she growled, point accusatively at the orange tabby cat that had made itself quite at home on Rose's pillow. "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down, and now look! We've got strays roaming the house."

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's complaints, Jackie made her way over to the bed and scooped the tabby in her arms. "Oh, it's not a whole herd of wild animals. It's one harmless pussycat. Besides, I nailed the cat flap down weeks ago."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, I told Mickey to sort it. It's not my fault he didn't listen!"

"Mum, Mickey doesn't live here. It's not his responsibility to take care of our house."

Jackie huffed. "He might as well live here the way he's always hangin' about. 'Sides, he'll be family soon."

Rose glared at her mother. "We're _not _discussing that right now. Like you said, I'm going to be late for work. When I get home later I'll take care of the cat flap, yeah?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I don't have many appointments lined up today, so I'll take care of it," she assured her daughter.

"Do you have_ any_ appointments?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing booked, but that doesn't mean anything. Everyone needs their hair fixed at some point or another. Sometimes my busiest days are walk-ins. It's fine, sweetheart. Go on, you really are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

Rose smiled softly and pulled Jackie in for an embrace. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, after an exhausting final day at Henrik's Dress Shop, Rose found herself walking home, a large bundle in her arms.<p>

When Rose turned fifteen years old she was given, like every other girl in Gallifrey, a choice. She could continue on with her education, for a large sum, or she could leave school and work until she turned nineteen. In a perfect world, Rose would have continued on in school, studying about people and places she'd rarely let herself even dream about, and then, once finished with her schooling, she would have continued on in a well paying career with a husband whom she adored. As luck had it, Rose did not live in a perfect world. She lived in the lower class section of Gallifrey with her widowed mother who could not afford the fee it would take for Rose to continue her education.

Instead, Rose set out on her fifteenth birthday in search of a job, doing something few in her shoes would have chose to do. She left the lower class neighbourhood she lived in and walked straight to Regent Street. Once there, she went in every shop she could find and inquired about employment. Practically every business owner turned away without a second glance, until finally, someone gave her a chance.

Wilson Henrik was a an older gentleman, known for providing decent, affordable (for the upper-class) dresses for the women of Gallifrey. He had a bit of a reputation as being a touch gruff, but those who got to know him, especially his employees, knew that under that thick exterior lead to a very kind man. He told Rose he was in need of a hardworking shop girl, and if she didn't mind the physical labour that came with the job, such as standing for hours on end and helping picky women fetch whatever they needed, the position was hers. He'd even given her an advance in pay so that she could purchase a few nicer garments to wear to work.

Funny how things come full circle, Rose thought to herself as she looked once more at the bundle in her arms. It had been just minutes before she was about to leave the shop when Mister Henrik called Rose into his office.

"This is your final day with us, Miss Tyler," her employer said, offering her the empty chair by his desk.

"Yes, sir," Rose replied, taking the offered seat. "Tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday."

The old man smiled. "Ah. Then may I offer my congratulations and best wishes."

"Thank you, sir," she responded, giving what she hoped looked like a sincere smile. Apparently she had failed.

"So, you're not excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm... I'm not not excited for tomorrow."

Much to Rose's surprise, Mister Henrik let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, my dear. You sound exactly like my Isabelle did on the eve of her nineteenth birthday."

She paused in shock. Mister Henrik rarely spoke of his daughter so openly. Five years previously, just before Rose had been offered her job at the shop, Mister Henrik's wife had gone to visit their daughter, Isabelle, and her husband Robert. It was only supposed to be a weekend trip as Isabelle and Robert lived outside of town in the country, but something strange occured during that time. No one was definite on exactly what had happened, but from what they could put together, there was some sort of accident. A freak fire that, unfortunately, killed the occupants of the house, including Isabelle, Robert, and Missus Henrik. It had been a tragic time in their land, and during the five years since, Mister Henrik rarely spoke of those events or the family he lost.

Collecting her thoughts, Rose asked, "What did your daughter do?"

"Well, she was lucky, I suppose. She ended up with the man she loved, and they lived their lives together. However short of time it was. Is there someone special you are hoping to be matched with?"

"I don't know, sir. I suppose not."

He nodded knowingly. "I see. I suppose you will have to place your trust in the Matchmaker then. Which leads me to this." He pulled a wrapped bundle off the shelf next to his desk and handed it to Rose. "A going away present for one of my top shop girls."

Her breath caught in her throat as she excepted the present. She knew some employers chose to give parting gifts to their female employees once it was time for them to leave, but despite his kindness, Rose could not recall ever hearing of Mister Henrik giving anything. "Th-thank you, sir. That's very kind of you."

"Open it, open it." Mister Henrik gestured to the gift.

With great care, Rose gently untied the twine binding the brown paper together, unfolding the sheathes, until she reached the sight of blue fabric. She barely held back her gasp as she raised the fabric, revealing a familiar blue dress. It was one of Rose's favourite gowns at the shop, made by Mister Henrik himself, several months ago. So proud of the dress, he'd displayed it right in the front window to draw in and entice the local ladies. Many women had come in to try it on, but none had left with it, claiming it just wasn't right for them.

A few weeks ago, Rose had arrived at the shop one morning, surprised to find the dress absent from the window. She'd assumed someone most have come into the shop just after she'd left the night before and purchased it. She'd desperately tried to hide her disappointment, not even bothering to ask what had happened to the garment. Even with the discount Mister Henrik offered his employees, Rose still couldn't afford anything from the shop, so there was no use pining for a dress she could never own.

"I... I thought you'd sold this, sir," she responded, her voice breathy, her heart racing.

He smiled. "I did. To myself! You see, that, my dear, is a very special dress. It deserves to be worn by a very special lady. Where it tomorrow for your big day."

"I can't except this. It's too much!"

"Please, Miss Tyler. It would mean very much to me if you wore that dress."

Rose struggled with an internal battle. Did she want to wear the dress? Oh, yes. Desperately so. But what would her mother say? Jackie Tyler already went on and on about how working at the shop had given her 'airs and graces.' What would she say when she saw Rose wearing such fine material?

Biting her lip she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," he told her wholeheartedly.

"Then thank you, Mister Henrik! Thank you so very much!"

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as she continued you trek from the high end, wealthy district the shop was located in, to the low class district of Powell. It wasn't a terrible walk, she made it often, though occasionally one of the more generous merchants on their way home would offer her a ride in their horse drawn buggy. It seemed today no one was feeling very generous. But that was alright. Rose had a lot on her mind and the walk would do her some good to sort it all out before she reached home. Or attempt to sort it all out anyway.<p>

Tomorrow was her nineteenth birthday. It was the custom in Gallifrey that on a girl's nineteenth she would visit the Matchmaker. Every girl's experience with the Matchmaker was a unique one. Some claimed they were asked a series of questions about their likes or dislikes in a partner, some said the Matchmaker asked them to describe their biggest fears, while others declared the Matchmaker would simply stare at them in silence until she jumped up and announced that she'd found the perfect person for them.

One thing everyone could agree on was that the Matchmaker was an odd sort of woman. According to their history books, there had always been a Matchmaker in Gallifrey. No one knew anything about her. Not her real name or where she was from. No one even knew how old she was. Her physical description had altered over the years, so it was assumed that the title and job had been passed down through the generations to various women. But some believed it was the same person throughout all of history. One single woman who lived through the centuries, pairing those with their true loves, while she carried on alone. It made Rose sad to think about if it was true. How lonely the Matchmaker must be. Living a life like that day after day, watching people find the person they were meant to share their lives with. The one adventure she could never have.

Rose shook herself out of such maudlin thoughts, just as she narrowly avoided a puddle in the road. With a few more strides, she was opening her front door and entering the small two bedroom house she and her mum lived in.

"Mum! I'm home!"

"In here, sweetheart! You've got guests."

Rose rounded the corner and was pleasantly surprised to see two of her very dear friends, Sally Nightingale and Clara Pink. She'd known both girls for years, having all lived in Powell for most of their lives. Sally, a few years older then Rose, had already been married for three years, matched with her best friend Kathy's brother, Larry Nightingale, the owner of the general store in Powell. While, Clara, had only been married for two months to a man she'd never met before, a school teacher in the middle class neighbourhood of Chiswick, Danny Pink.

Entering the room, both girls jumped up and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Rose giggled at her friends. "Thank you."

"What have you got there, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, nodding to package her daughter had just sat down.

"Oh, Mum, look what Mister Henrick gave me as a going away present!" She quickly unwrapped the bundle and presented the dark blue dress. "Isn't it beautiful? I can wear it tomorrow!"

"Rose, that's gorgeous!" Clara cooed. Sally nodded in agreement.

Jackie eyed the dress suspiciously. "He just gave that to you? Didn't charge you nothin'?"

"No, Mum," Rose answered slowly. "It was a present."

"What for?"

"For my last day? For being a good worker? Take your pick. Why are you acting like it's a bad thing?"

Jackie sighed. "I'm not, sweetheart. It's a beautiful dress. I just don't want you getting used to the idea of wearing clothes like that all the time. After tomorrow, when you're matched with-"

"We don't know who I'm going to be matched with, Mum!" she finally snapped.

Her mother tisked. "Of course we don't know for certain, but I think we can all agree the Matchmaker is going to choose Mickey as your husband."

"Why? What makes you think that? I could be paired with anyone!"

"She's right, Jackie," Sally chimed. "I was positive I was going to end up with Billy Shipton, but that's not who the Matchmaker chose for me."

The older Tyler woman chuckled. "Sally, love, you were the only one who thought you'd marry that Billy bloke. We all knew you were going to matched with Larry. The boy had been mooning over you years."

"What? You all seriously thought that?" Clara and Rose both tried their guilty smiles, but were unsuccessful. "Well that's nice," she huffed. "Thanks for sharing with me."

"At least you knew Larry," Clara told her. "I'd never even met Danny before. Not that I had anyone in mind to be matched with, mind you," she added.

"I always sort of pictured you with Nina," Rose muttered under her breath.

Clara's eyes widened. "Hey! That was a... phase. Nina was my friend."

Sally patted her arm. "Course she was."

She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That'll be Bev," Jackie informed them. "She told me she was going to stop by this evening. Now then, no more talk of matches. Rose, why don't you go try that dress on, see if it needs any adjustments made."

"I can help with that," Sally offered. "Have you got a needle and thread?"

"Bottom cupboard in the hall, dear."

"Are you coming, Clara?" Rose asked as she and Sally began to make their way to the back of the house.

The brunette woman shook her head. "Danny'll be home from work soon and he asked me last night if I could be there when he did. Said he has a surprise for me," she informed them, sounding less than enthused.

Sally crossed her arms. "Don't sound so excited, Clara."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be excited about... Anyway, happy birthday, Rose. And good luck tomorrow." she replied, before stepping around the two girls and out the back door.

* * *

><p>"She's still unhappy," Rose mused as she made her way to her room and began to undress. Laying her skirt and blouse across her bed, she raised her arms, and allowed Sally to help her into the elegant blue gown.<p>

Sally sighed as she began lacing up the back. "Marriage is difficult, Rose, even when you know the groom. Poor Clara didn't know Danny, he was a stranger to her. And despite what she says, she obviously had someone else in mind to be matched with. It doesn't help any that Clara is barely making an effort with her new husband. Marriage takes work."

"You're happy though, aren't you, Sally?"

"Incredibly so. We have a beautiful little girl and a business that, at the moment, is doing well." She stepped back and eyed the dress on Rose. "The waist fits you like a dream. The length of the dress just needs taken up a bit. Here," she pulled over a stool, "stand on this and I'll fix it."

Rose did as she was instructed trying to stand still so as not to throw the hem off. Chewing her lip, she asked, "And you love Larry, right? You're in love with him, I mean."

Sally smiled happily. "Fifteen year old me would never believe it, but yes. I am completely mad for that man. Are you really that frightened for tomorrow?"

"What if I end up with someone horrible?"

"Rose, the Matchmaker is going to pair you with your perfect match. That person will not be horrible. It's just not possible."

"What if I end up with Mickey?" she asked quietly.

"What if you do?"

"I don't love him. Not in that way."

Setting aside the needle and thread, Sally stood to her feet and pulled Rose over to sit on the bed. "I thought the same thing when I was paired with Larry. I mean, he was my best friend's big brother. It was just... odd. But he was kind to me. On our wedding night we sat down and discussed what our lives were going to be like. He told me he would wait for me. Said he wanted to woo me properly." She smiled dreamily.

Rose twisted her fingers in her lap. "You mean you didn't..."

"Consummate the marriage?" Sally offered with a cheeky grin.

The younger girl blushed. "Yeah that."

"Not right away. Not for a couple months, actually. Instead we spent that time getting to know each other, not as Kathy's friend or Kathy's big brother, but as partners. As man and wife."

Rose snorted. "I don't see Mickey wanting to wait."

"But he would. For you." Sally wrapped and arm around her friend's shoulder. "Listen, Rose. No one knows what's going to happen tomorrow. But no matter what, trust the Matchmaker. She may be bonkers, but she knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! xoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, kids! Many thanks to my amazing followers, to those who have favourited, and to everyone who takes the time to review. I adore you all. For everyone waiting for the appearance of a certain Time Lord... he'll be coming in soon! In the meantime, I hope you ****enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

Rose groaned and rolled over.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

'It's nothing. Go back to sleep,' she willed herself.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Rose! Come on, Rose, open up!" a voice whispered harshly outside her window.

With a heavy sigh, she sat herself up and glared in the direction of the whisperer. "You have got to be kidding me," she bit out. One peek at the early morning sky told her that soon she would need to be getting up to prepare for her big day, but she still had a bit of time. Time she could really use for sleep since she'd tossed and turned most of the night.

"Just open up, will ya?" the voice requested. Rose knew exactly who it was. She should have expected it really. He'd pulled this stunt practically every year on her birthday, but with it being her nineteenth, she'd assumed he'd stay away like protocol suggested.

Heaving herself off the bed, she tiptoed over to the window and unlatched the lock. "What are you doing here, Micks?" she asked once the barrier had been raised between them.

"It's tradition, Rose. I always sneak over so I can be the first one to wish you a happy birthday!" her old friend announced proudly.

Rose had known Mickey Smith since she was just a babe. His father had died when Mickey was five years old of a horrible illness that had swept their land. His mother, unlike Jackie Tyler, was a weak woman and was unable to cope with being a single mother. Instead she left her son with his grandmother, an elderly woman by the name of Rita-Anne, who lived next door to Jackie and Rose, and ran off to unknown parts of their lands. Occasionally, Mickey would swear he would spot her walking in the shops or running through the meadows, but no one knew for certain. Her disappearance was still gossip in, not just Powell, but other parts of Gallifrey as well. Despite their three year age difference, Mickey and Rose quickly became the best of friends, making the best of every situation their rough childhood threw their way.

For as long as Rose could remember, the people in Powell had joked about Rose and Mickey someday being matched and married. When they were children, the pair would scoff. If they got married that meant they would have to kiss, and everyone knew kissing was disgusting! As they got a bit older, their scoffs turned to blushes and embarrassment. Why did everyone have to go on and on about them being matched?! They were like brother and sister!... Sort of. When a few more years passed, Rose knew things had definitely started to change between her and her oldest friend.

She knew from the looks she got by boys and men alike on the street that she looked different than she had before. She was growing into her womanly shape, as her mum had put it. The whole thing was a bit inconvenient if you asked Rose. Suddenly her dresses fit differently and her chest was constantly sore from the new undergarments she was required to wear. She had planned on marching over to Mickey's place to have a good whine about the unfairness of her changing body, but was stopped when she saw the look on Mickey's face. It was the same look other men gave her. The open mouth stare with the obvious want and longing in their eyes. It was unnerving seeing this look directed at her by her best friend. Suddenly he stopped protesting to people's claims about him and Rose being matched. Instead he would just smile.

Ever since that day, Rose had done her best to distance herself from her friend. Despite the wish to remain in school, Rose was actually relieved when she got the job at Henrik's because it kept her away from Powell and in turn, kept her away from running into Mickey too much. It wasn't easy. She loved Mickey with all her heart, she really did, but she wasn't in love with him. And anytime she tried to imagine what their life together would be like, she would grow sad and despondent. It wasn't the life she wanted. She felt guilty for even thinking it, but she wanted more. More than her simple life in Powell and more than Mickey Smith.

"But today is my nineteenth birthday," she finally responded. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm only supposed to see my mum today."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he climbed through her window. "That's a silly old tradition that hardly anyone follows."

"Maybe not many in Powell follow it, but in other parts of Gallifrey it's a big deal."

"Here we go again. You think just cause you work in that fancy shop on Regent Street that you're so much better than-"

Rose took a step forward, cutting him off. "I would stop right there, Mickey Smith. I do not think I'm better than you, or my mum, or anyone else here in Powell just because I worked at Henrik's. I was merely pointing out the fact that just because people in Powell are looser with our Gallifreyan traditions, doesn't mean the rest of Gallifrey is. Now did you come here just to pick a fight with me? Because if so, you can leave right now. I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't need to be riled up by you too."

With slumped shoulders, Mickey let out a long breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be arguing with you on your big day. I actually came to give you a present."

"Yeah? Where is it then?" she asked, surprised not to find a bouquet of wild flowers (his go-to present of choice) hidden behind his back.

He chuckled nervously. "Funny you should ask that. Here," he lead her back over to the bed, "why don't we sit down."

"Blimey, Micks. Get on with it."

"Right. Right. So... uh... No matter what, you're my best friend, Rose."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "You're mine too."

He gave a relieved grin in return. "Good. That's good. And I just want you to know, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"What?"

"Your happiness is what's most important to me. I know, I know after today things will change between us, but I know they will only get better."

Rose's heart began to race as she realised where this conversation was going. "Mickey..."

"I know we can't control who the Matchmaker picks," he rushed to say, "but I was talking to Rob Delaney and he told me his wife told the Matchmaker who she wanted and the Matchmaker listened! So I was thinking-"

For the second time, Rose cut him off. "Mickey, the Matchmaker didn't listen to Rob's wife. She chose Rob because he was her match. Plain and simple."

"Well, it couldn't hurt nothin'."

"Please don't make this day harder than it already is."

Mickey frowned. "You don't want to be matched with me, do you?"

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to! What's wrong with me, Rose? You and me, we're good together!"

"Yes, we are," she agreed. "As friends! But can you really see us married?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can. It's what I've wanted for a long time now. I thought you did too."

"What have I ever done to give that impression, besides being your friend?"

"Rose."

She cupped his cheek with her right hand. "You are my best friend, Mickey Smith, and I care about you. And if the Matchmaker sees us as a match than I will accept it and we will handle it when the time comes. But right now, at this moment, you are not my husband, or even my betrothed. You are my friend. Please just be my friend."

He placed his own hand over hers. "Just one thing." With that he slipped her hand off his face and used it to tug her closer, causing their lips to crash into each other.

Rose froze in shock for all of three seconds before she pulled away and jumped away from the bed. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Your birthday present. I just had to do it. Just once."

"That's not fair, Mickey. I asked you to be my friend and this is the stunt you pull? You need to go. Now!"

He nodded solemnly, making his way back towards the window. "Of course."

Another voice stopped him before he could make his retreat. "Why don't you try using the front door like a civilised person, Mickey Smith."

Mickey flinched in shock when he noticed Rose's mum standing the bedroom doorway, arms crossed in unhappiness. "Right. Yes. Sorry." Pausing in front of Rose, he whispered, "Happy Birthday," before continuing out of the room.

Once they'd heard the front door open and shut, Jackie Tyler made her way to her daughter. "Honestly, the nerve of that boy. If his gran was still alive, she'd slap him from her to next week for that stunt! I ought to do it for her." She paused her rant when she noticed tears streaming down Rose's face. "Sweetheart..."

"Why'd he have to kiss me, Mum? Why today?"

Jackie pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and swiped her daughter's face. "Because he is a man and men are idiots. No come on, love. Today is your big day and you don't want to see the Matchmaker with puffy eyes, do ya?"

"Suppose not," Rose sniffled.

"Alright then, how about I make us some tea while you go and wash your face. When you're finished we can discuss how you'd like me to do your hair."

* * *

><p>In the end, they'd decided to plait Rose's hair into two sections, before weaving and pinning those two plaits across the crown of her head. The affect was darling and had Jackie in tears several times before she was even finished with the do. Next Jackie carefully helped her daughter into the blue gown Mister Henrik had given Rose the previous day. Despite her fears of it giving Rose airs and graces, she couldn't deny the dress was gorgeous on her daughter.<p>

Apparently the people of Powell agreed as they threw out well wishes for a happy birthday and a fruitful match, when Rose and Jackie began their walk towards the center of Gallifrey where the Matchmaker's house stood.

"Just think, Rose. In a week's time you're going to be getting married! And a couple weeks after that you'll be heading to TARDIS Manor to get his Lordship's congratulations!" Jackie practically squealed.

Rose sighed and looked at the large Manor that loomed on the largest hill, overlooking Gallifrey. In that Manor lived the leader of Gallifrey, Lord Theta. Not much was known about the ruler of their land, his background just as mysterious as the Matchmaker's. He was well known as a fair and just ruler to those who sought his council, though he kept out of the public eye. More often than not, the only time someone from Powell usually saw his Lordship, was when they went to get his congratulations and well wishes for a happy marriage, which occurred once a month.

"What was it like when you went to TARDIS Manor?" Rose questioned her mother. She'd always been intrigued by the Manor, having never even been near the hill where it rested.

Jackie shrugged. "Only saw the throne room, that's where he tolls out his congrats and what not. But I remember you're father was rather impressed. Such a dreamer, your old dad was. He would be so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Course, love. Oh, I wish he could be here today."

Rose stopped in her tracks and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. "He's here, Mum. He's here."

"Oh! Look at us! Our faces will be all splotchy if we start blubbering." Jackie pulled back, looking flustered. "Best get on with it before we're late!"

* * *

><p>As the two women neared the center of Gallifrey, Rose began to feel her stomach tighten into what felt like a thousand knots. She could see it now, up ahead, the Matchmaker's vine covered home, that looked completely out of place in the heart of the bustling Gallifreyan city. Surrounding the home where lush, over grown gardens, hosting flowers, herbs, and vegetables alike. Jackie made some remark about the Matchmaker needing to keep up appearances, but Rose just grinned. She thought it was perfect.<p>

Before she knew it, they were at the small gate bordering the home and Rose's smile was fading.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, seeing her daughter grow pale.

"What was it like for you?" she whispered.

"Well, for me, it was like chatting with a new friend. She asked me questions about my life, I answered, and that was that. She's a bit loony, but nice enough. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You were hoping Dad was you're match, yeah?"

Her mum nodded. "I was. I'd always fancied him, though my parents weren't big fans. Still, they come 'round in the end."

"That's good," Rose replied.

Jackie placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know I keep mentioning Mickey to you, sweetheart, but I've never asked... Is there someone else you're hoping for?"

She shook her head and admitted, "No. And I think that's what scares me most."

"Oh, Rose. That's not a bad thing. Really! Maybe it's better that way. Less likely to get your heart broken."

"Maybe. Sorry... Just the nerves are getting to me I guess."

Jackie smiled. "That's alright. You're going to be fine. Just remember, I'll be waiting out here the whole time. No matter what happens in there, remember I'm just outside the door. Yeah?" When her daughter nodded, she continued opening the gate and leading her up the walkway. "Now then, just do as the Matchmaker says and don't worry if she calls you the wrong name. Goodness knows she did it to me, and from what I've heard, several others. You'll be fine, my sweet girl. More than!"

Rose nodded determinedly. "Right. I love you, Mum."

"I love you too."

"See you in a bit!" With that she walked up the stairs to the Matchmaker's house. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the off white door swung open.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I have been waiting for you for such a long time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! xoxo<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello all! Many many thanks to my followers, to everyone who had favourited already, and to all you lovely people who leave such kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.****

* * *

><p>Rose hadn't been sure what she expected when finally met the Matchmaker and entered her home, but it certainly wasn't this. Sure, she'd heard the stories of the Matchmaker's nonsensical decorating, but she thought people were exaggerating, making up stories to get a rise out of girls preparing for their nineteenth birthdays. Clearly the tales were all true.<p>

As soon as the Matchmaker pulled Rose inside, she was whisked into, what appeared to be, the sitting room and told to sit while the odd matchmaking woman made tea. Taking a deep breath, Rose attempted to get her bearings by taking in her surroundings. The Matchmaker certainly seemed to have a style all her own. The wall to her left was completely covered, floor to ceiling, with clocks of all sorts. All seemed to be in working order, though every clock presented a different time. She wondered if the Matchmaker had a system of some sorts, or just liked clocks in general, whether the time was correct or not. The wall directly in front of her was paneled with white circular tiles, that almost appeared to be hovering just over the wall. Rose was curious how that trick worked. Then there was the wall to her right, which had oddly shaped gold columns sprouting from various places.

"Do you like it?"

Rose jumped in surprise at the voice that sounded from behind her. She hadn't even heard the Matchmaker reenter the room. "Oh, um," she stumbled, "I do. It's different, but I like it."

The Matchmaker grinned. "I'm so glad you said that! I thought about changing it to something with a bit more silver, but my Thief so does hate change."

"I'm sorry, your who?"

"Precisely."

"Right." Rose nodded in confusion. The Matchmaker certainly was an odd sort of woman. She had dark brown hair, with wild curls pinned in a messy, yet workable fashion. Her light blue dress was older in style, but seemed to fit the quirky woman perfectly. Rose was pleasantly surprised when she sipped the tea the Matchmaker handed her and found it prepared exactly how she liked it. The only other person who could make her tea this well was her mum, and even then, the Matchmaker could give her a run for her money.

"So tell me, Rose Marion Tyler, how were you?" the Matchmaker asked as she settled herself in a oversized wing backed chair.

She furrowed her brow. "You can just call me Rose, if you'd like. And don't you mean, 'how _are_ you?'"

The Matchmaker looked genuinely confused. "I don't know. Do I? I probably do. But that's not an answer to my question."

"I'm fine I suppose. A bit nervous if I'm being honest."

"Nerves are good. The bravest people are often the most nervous. Don't you agree?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess that makes sense though."

The Matchmaker smirked. "Who wants to make sense? That's the problem with people. Everyone wants everything to make sense. Why? Why can't you just believe?"

Rose blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond. "Is that rhetorical? Or do you genuinely want me to answer?"

"How about we think on it and perhaps someday I'll ask again?"

"Oh. Um, sure. I guess. Will we be seeing each other again after this?" she asked. "It's just, I thought the only time someone saw you was when they were being matched."

The mysterious Matchmaker smirked. "Listen to you asking all the right questions. I knew you were the right choice!"

"Right choice for what?"

"Your match of course."

Rose's pulse picked up at that statement. "You know who my match is already?"

The Matchmaker reached over and grabbed her hand. "Rose Marion Tyler, I've known who you were to be matched with since before you were a speck of stardust in your mother's womb."

"You... My... What?"

"There are many rubbish stories about me floating about in Gallifrey, rumours of my age and origin. Do you believe any of them?"

Feeling lightheaded by the quick change of subjects, Rose weakly answered, "I don't know. They don't really matter much to me."

With a nod of satisfaction, the Matchmaker stood to her feet and began pacing the room. "You've never felt like you truly belonged anywhere. Why is that do you think?"

"I don't... How do you know I've felt that way?"

"I'm very good," she told Rose with a wink. "Now answer the question, dearest."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought there was something wrong with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want more... More than I should. I love my mum, but I'm not like her. I don't want to live in Powell for the rest of my days. I want to explore. I want to meet new people. I want to make a difference. I don't want to just marry Mickey and that be all I do with my life." Realising what she just admitted, she looked at the Matchmaker with wide eyes. "Am I matched with Mickey?"

The Matchmaker stopped her pacing and turned around with a twinkle in her eye. "Michael Smith? Certainly not. I have other plans for him!"

"Oh. Oh. That's... That's good." And it was. Rose hadn't even realised, until the Matchmaker gave her those words, how tense she had been. She loved Mickey dearly, but it was a relief to know they weren't to be matched. "May I ask then, who am I matched with?"

"You dream about him sometimes."

"Sorry?"

The Matchmaker sat back down in her chair, looking at Rose with a seriousness Rose had yet to see from her. "Did you know for the average person it's impossible to dream of someone they've never seen before. It's impossible for the brain to just conger up an image willy-nilly. Even if it's only a person passed once on the street or in the shop, they stick with a person's brain." She paused for a moment. "Yet, you dream of people and places you've never met or been to before."

Rose shook her head in confusion. "But you said it's impossible."

"So it is, for the average person. But you are far from average."

"They're just dreams though."

"Dreams can be important," the Matchmaker countered. "They have meaning. They're gateways for our minds. What do you dream about, Rose Marion Tyler?"

"They don't make any sense. Mum always says I have an overactive imagination. I just thought..." Rose trailed off as she remembered the strange dreams she'd often had since she was a little girl. Images that made no sense to her. Some things were pure beauty, while others were the stuff of nightmares. She closed her eyes, recalling the dreams that have haunted her. "There are fields of red grass, and trees with silver leaves, people in crimson robes speaking a language I can't understand, and fire. I'm surrounded by fire and the sound of a wolf howling, but then I hear a voice. He calls to me and tells me, 'no more.' Then I wake up." Opening her eyes, she realises the Matchmaker is crying. "What do they mean?"

The Matchmaker grins. "It's a message, dear one." With that she stands and pulls a scroll out from behind one of the white circle tiles. Using a quill she had tucked away in her hair (Rose had marveled at that sight), she quickly scribbles a message of some sorts before ringing a small bell sitting on the tea tray. Within seconds, a good looking young man, who seemed to be near Rose in age, appeared. The Matchmaker handed him the scroll and said, "See that this is delivered to Captain Harkness personally. No one else. My seal is on the scroll so there should be no problems. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the young man answered in an accent Rose had never heard before.

"Thank you, Franklin."

"I've told you before, ma'am, you can just call me Frank."

She smiled. "Of course you told me, Franklin. And you will tell me many more times as well."

Frank smirked. "Yes, ma'am," he responded, giving Rose a small nod as he exited back out the way he came.

"Is that my match then? That Captain Harkness, I mean," Rose clarified.

Suddenly the Matchmaker burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Captain Harkness!? Goodness, no. No. No. Just no."

A small smile played at her lips. "That bad, huh?"

The Matchmaker shook her head as she calmed herself. "He's not bad at all actually, but he's not for you. He's the head of the Guard."

Rose nodded. If Captain Harkness was head of the Guard, did that mean her match was in the Guard? She thought back to the men she'd seen patrolling around Henrik's, or even occasionally, Powell. They certainly seemed alright. A bit stoic, but there were some rather nice looking ones. But if her match was in the Guard, why was the Matching Scroll being delivered to Captain Harkness? It was a well known fact that once the Matchmaker had proclaimed a girl's match, she would send a scroll straight away to the man chosen. The scroll was always delivered directly to him. So why would Captain Harkness be receiving her Matching Scroll if he wasn't her match?

"It doesn't make sense. Matching Scrolls are always delivered directly to the match. If Captain Harkness isn't my match, and he's head of the Guard, that must mean it's someone he's guarding, right?" she voiced aloud.

Rose's heart stuttered as she thought of the implications. Captain Harkness was head of the Guard. That meant whoever he was guarding was important and well off. But who was important enough to need the head of the Guard?... Oh...

"Figure it out yet?" the Matchmaker asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"It can't be," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What can't be, dearest?"

Rose straightened her posture and looked directly into the eyes of the woman across from her. "Matchmaker," she started before pausing for a moment. "Matchmaker, please, tell me who my match is."

* * *

><p>Jackie Tyler jumped in surprise as the front door the Matchmaker's house burst open, her daughter running down the front steps. Her daughter grabbed her hand and began pulling down the road, back towards Powell. "Rose? What's going on, sweetheart? You were in there for hours!"<p>

Rose stopped abruptly. "Hours? What are you on about? I was only in there an hour at most."

Jackie pulled her hand away from Rose and crossed her arms. "Look about, sweetheart. It's almost sunset. You've been in there for hours and not once did I see a messenger with a scroll. Then out you pop, tugging me like wolf is nipping at our heels. What's happened? Who's your match?!"

"Mum, let's just get home and I'll tell you everything, yeah?"

"No. Tell me what happened with the Matchmaker. Oh, no," she paled, "you're not an unmatchable, are you?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "No, Mum. Seriously, let's go!"

The older blonde scowled. "Excuse me, young lady. You may be nineteen, but I am still your mother, now tell me what's going on? You're scaring me, Rose," she admitted.

Rose took a deep breath and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mum. I don't mean to scare you, but we really shouldn't talk about this here. I promise, I will tell you who my match is when we get back to the house, but not a minute before. Trust me, Mum. Please."

"I do trust you, sweetheart. Of course I do. If you say we need to wait, then I'll wait."

"Thank you."

"But before we go," Jackie continued, placing her hands on either side of her daughter's face, "just know that no matter what, I love you and we'll get through this. Alright?"

Rose sniffed, blinking back the tears she'd been holding in since leaving the Matchmaker's. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."

* * *

><p>"Urgent message for you, my Lord."<p>

Lord Theta looked up from the document he was reading. "Well, get on with it, Jack. I'm busy," was his gruff reply.

The handsome captain merely smirked and handed over the scroll bearing the Matchmaker's seal. Suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Finally settled back at their house, Jackie Tyler looked at her daughter in utter and complete shock.<p>

"Oh, you are kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! xoxo<strong>


End file.
